Perfect for you
by RivenExile
Summary: INUNARU Drabbles. Kagome was thrust into the Naruto world. What she thought was a curse turned into a blessing. Kakashi and Kagome inter-connected drabbles. COMPLETE.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Summary: **Kagome and Kakashi inter-connected drabbles.

**The beginning**

It's been months since Kagome was thrust into the world of ninja. She appeared beaten, battered and broken outside of the Konohagakure gates, placed in an empty room with a shinobi they called Ibiki Morino. The interrogation was something Kagome was used to but if done so much would become futile. Yet, there was a difference in the interrogation this shinobi entailed in front of her. It wasn't one for power or torture, just information to ensure the safety of its people within the village. For that, Kagome complied without any altercations.

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi" despite her compliance, Kagome couldn't completely reign in every emotion.

The thought that she was no longer in her world, modern or past, left the Shikon no miko dazed, confused and extremely lonely.

"Why were you beaten? How did you get here?" Ibiki continued his round of questions, eyeing the young woman critically.

Kagome sniffled softly, wiping tears that slowly swelled up at the thoughts of the rag-tag group she came to see as her second family. Her hands clenched the bottom of her green school uniform, her dirt stained face now moist with a new batch of tears.

"I was in a battle against an evil person, h-he beat me, beat my friends and next thing I know, I'm here. I don't know where I am, I- OH GOD, I hope they're okay!" she cried out, now slumping over, burying her face within her hands.

Ibiki stared at the sobbing girl. He could see no deceit, just genuine worry about her friends and confusion on her surroundings. Though he was sure she wouldn't try to harm anyone unless in defense, he wouldn't deem her as someone who wasn't a threat. He could see it in her eyes. Sure, she had the persona of someone of purity, her presence giving a calming aura. Her eyes were wiser than they should be. Like she has seen and experienced more than the shinobi around her age.

Brought forth in front of the third hokage, Kagome was granted a temporary visa as a civilian until deemed she was no longer a threat.

In return, she allowed Sarutobi insight of who she was, what she has been through and why she was here. Kagome was given to Kakashi, for him to watch her, which meant she would be around team seven. Little did she know, being sent here was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

I got an idea of something Bob Marley said.

So these are the inter-connected drabbles.

Enjoy !


	2. Less than perfect

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in Inuyasha and Naruto.

**AN:** Keep in mind that these are just _SHORT_ inter-connection drabbles.

They are not complete, detailed chapters. JUST DRABBLES.

**Less than perfect**

Kagome and Team Seven waited around on the training grounds for Kakashi. Arms cross, the miko tapped her foot on the ground, huffing softly to herself. His lack of punctuality always pissed her off. One of these days she'd have to put a tracking on him just to find out where he before his destination.

"Mou, Kakashi-sensei is always late!" whined the bright-eyed blonde.

Kagome smiled at Naruto, ruffling his hair. Over the time she spent with Team Seven, she became less of an assignment and more of a friend, an addition to the team of ninjas. Then again, she never thought she would even develop feelings for the silver haired Jounin.

A poof of smoke appeared, signaling the entrance of the one occupying her thoughts. She caught sight of the infamous orange book he seemed so addicted to. She could feel heat rush to her cheeks as she saw the half naked woman on the cover. Another habit she wished he didn't have, but yet wouldn't make him Kakashi if he didn't.

Those two things about Kakashi that always got to her; his lack of being on time and him always reading his perverted books.

_He's not perfect._

Kagome ran over to Kakashi, a scowl placed on her face. Without fail, she tripped over an overgrown root, her body sailing through the air towards him. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he caught the petite miko, his thumb lightly brushing against her arm as he set her on her feet. Though Kagome could fend for herself, she was no shinobi and was still very much a klutz.

Kakashi felt prodding on his chest and looked down to see the slight scowl on the miko's face. He gave a small laugh and scratched the back of his head. She was no longer an assignment to him, she was someone he looked forward to seeing everyday. The only person who he would arrive on time for, though he'll never openly admit that. She was still such a fragile person, emotions sometimes catching her off guard and assaulting her with memories of the past.

_She wasn't perfect either._

Kagome started pounding her small hands on his chest before he disappeared and reappeared on a branch on a tall tree. Leaning on the trunk, he pulled out his favorite orange book while Kagome screamed at him from across the clearing. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sat down and watched the two. It seems like today would be a chill day while the two continued to be oblivious of each others affections towards one an other.

_And the two of you will never be perfect._

_

* * *

_

There's another part of the drabble.

One down, 4 or 5 more to go. (:


	3. Only human

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Summary: **Kagome and Kakashi inter-connected drabbles.

Only human

Naruto really loved to work hard during training. Which is what brought them to the Ichiraku stand. He always ate before and after practice and this time, it was Kagome's treat. She smiled softly at him, the young boy's addiction to ramen reminding her of the brazen hanyou she once loved. Yet, that was then and this is now. For the past twenty minutes, the three young shinobi had made at least four attempts at seeing beneath the copy-nin's mask. His slyness at fooling them resulted in laughter.

_But if he can make you laugh at least once,_

Kakashi's eyes twinkled with mischevious before he glanced over at the petite woman. His eyes soften for a moment when his eyes landed on her, but that moment was enough for the miko. After being around Sesshomaru, Kagome was able to catches the slightest change in facial expressions. Kagome scooted closer to the Jounin and rested her head on his shoulder while Naruto ordered his third, but not last bowl of ramen. She sighed softly, this was going to be a hefty bill. Kakashi's form slackened a little when she leaned on him and discreetly gave her another softened look. Maybe, there could be something between them.

_Causes you to think twice,_

Kagome cried as she slumped against the wall. Lately, many kunoichi would glare at her with snide remarks. She should've been used to it by now. It didn't matter what they said, she didn't care about them; it hurt worse when it came from her hanyou friend. Yet, somehow, it still affected her. What caused such reaction out of the females? Oh that's right. They were calling her a whore, slut and bitch for hanging around 'their' Kakashi. She should've known better than to get her hopes up.

A presence made itself known in the room when they grasped her arms, pulling her into a hug. Glimpse of silver caught her eye, hands clenching the vest material as she clung like it was her dear life. Kakashi ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring loving words in her ear as he rocked her back and forth slowly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from their harsh words, I'm only human" he said softly.

Kagome looked up at him, mouth open, ready to tell him everything was fine.

"Its o-"

Finger to her lips, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Forgive me for my mistake, but never doubt yourself. You mean more to me than anyone else."

_And if he admits to being human and making mistakes…_

Kagome softly smiled, leaning up on her toes as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Kakashi"

_Hold onto him and give him the most you can._

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoy this! Review and let me know what you think.

Four more drabbles to go!


	4. The reason

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: Kagome and Kakashi inter-connected drabbles**

The reason

They sat in the shade of a tree, Kagome brushing the tip of the grass blades with the palm of her hand as she leaned back against the bark. Team Seven was working on water justsus and it didn't work out so well. All three pre-teens were soaked from head to toe from their failed attempts. She felt a shift then heard a rustle next to her. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she saw Kakashi pull out his infamous orange book. A huge sweat drop appeared on her forehead, her eyes deadpanned as she looked at him.

Kakashi looked up and hmm'd softly. Putting away the orange book, he grabbed Kagome's hand. A red tint covered her cheeks as she looked at him. Fingers caressing her cheek, Kakashi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kakaashi grinned behind his mask and spoke.

"The way your eyes shine, leaves me breathless."

Kagomes eyes started to get glossy, her heartbeat pounding within her chest.

"And to you, this I confess"

She bit her lip softly as Kakashi started to stroke her hand with his thumb.

"I know this might sound corny",

The twinkle in Kakashi's eyes brightened.

"But baby, you make me horny".

Kakashi watched her as he smiled, scratching the back of his head. Kagome's cheeks turned bright red as she stood up and gave a swift to Kakashi's ribs.

"YOU HENTAI!" she screamed, pointing down at him, his body rolled into a ball from the kick.

Kagome stomped off to the other side of the clearing.

_He isn't going to quote poetry,_

Kakashi appeared next to her, cautiously as to not get a violent reaction out of her. He sat next to her and slouched down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Kagome, sometimes I can't help myself. When on missions, if I think of you I get distracted so when you are here, I try to memorize every little expression your beautiful face makes."

Kagome stared at Kakashi, shocked. That was the most she's heard him speak in public and she laughed softly. His little poem was stupid, at its best. Kagome nodded and leaned back on him. She understood that Kakashi was just trying to make the most out of it until he was called off into another mission.

_He's not thinking about you every moment,_

She knew she couldn't be on his mind all the time. That'd be selfish and she knew that if a ninja was distracted it could cause them their lives.

Kagome stifled her laughter as she saw the Team Seven pre-teens. They all looked like washed up cats with the grouchiest facials she's ever seen. She looked at Kakashi, seeing as he was reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You know Kagome, even when out on missions…"

Kakashi put the book down and cupped her face with his hands.

"you're the reason that keeps me coming back, I come back for you because I can't die if my heart is in Konoha."

Kagome leaned her forehead against his as Kakashi lowered his mask, giving her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.

_But he will give you a part of him that he knows could break_

In the background, the three stood still as statues, mouth agape before falling back onto the ground. They just witnessed their sensei pull down his mask and kiss someone all within minutes. It was too much for their bodies as shock took over.

* * *

Now thats done, enjoy ! Please answer my poll at the top of my profile on which story you'd like me to update

Three more inter-connected drabbles and this will be done.

Wahhh! ): Are you guys sad yet? lol


	5. Just you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Summary: **Kagome and Kakashi inter-connected drabbles

Just you

Kagome was escorted into the Hokage's office. She was clueless why, but didn't bother to ask. She would find out later. Upon arrival, a small smile appeared on her lips as she could hear Naruto screaming and yelling about who knows what. It seems they ha a guest of royalty that demanded to see her. Why? She didn't know. She didn't know anyone out here at all, let alone someone who was royalty. Entering the office, a gasp escaped her as she could only stare at the person in front of her.

"S-Sesshomaru, this is impossible. We're in a different world," she said as she flung herself into his arms, sobbing in his chest.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the miko's head and gave her a gentle stroke.

"It seems at the brink of his death, Naraku just transported you to another area of Japan, a very far area I might add" he said softly.

Kagome cried even harder, happiness filling her heart at the thought of not truly losing her friends.

Kakashi watched with a hardened look, an uncomfortable pang filling his chest. 'What was this feeling? Pain? Jealousy?' he thought to himself. He left the office via the window before he could witness anymore.

_Don't hurt him,_

Kagome had gotten over the shock and introduced Team 7 and the Hokage to Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Though Sesshomaru gave them chills with that imposing look, it still left them in awe. It was clearly seen that this man, no, this demon was lethal. He had appeared here on business and had to leave back for the Western Lands, intent on bringing Kagome back with him.

Some part of Kagome didn't want to leave. Images of Kakashi raced through her head as she dragged Sesshomaru by his hand into the Team 7 training grounds. The teens stopped as Kakashi looked up from his book.

Letting go of Sesshomaru's hand, Kagome started to fidget.

"Umm, Sesshomaru wants me to go back to the Palace of the Moon" she said softly.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he wailed about. Kakashi, not noticed by all except one, curled his hand into a tight fist.

"Kagome-nee! You can't leave!" Naruto pleaded as Kagome smiled softly before laughing.

"I'm not leaving you guys, I'm going to stay here for awhile longer and visit the palace when I feel like its time to return" she said softly as she patted Naruto's head.

Sesshomaru looked off into the distance then turned to Kagome. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I must be off if I intend to reach home in time. Visit anytime." He said, clawed fingers caressing her cheek. Nodding, Kagome waving as he transformed into a ball light and took off.

Kakashi stood.

"Get back to work" he said, his voice rougher than usual. As the team went back to practicing jutsu, Kakashi approached Kagome.

"So, those are the kind of guys you like." He stated instead of asking. Kagome turned to him with questioning eyes before a look of understand crossed her face.

"Kakashi, I accept you as you. I want you as you; I like you as you are. Don't be anyone but YOU" she said, emphasizing the last word as wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Kakashi returned the hug, pulling her into a possessive embrace.

_Don't change him,_

With mischievous eyes, she glanced back up at the Jounin.

"Don't tell me you were jealous…" she teased, Naruto chiming in from across the field.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei! That guy was scary-cool!" the blonde's words creating a tic to appear on the Jounin's forehead.

Leaning back against a tree trunk, Kakashi crossed his arms.

"I can be more than he could" he reasoned, jealousy clouding his judgment.

The sound of tinkling bells caught his attention, his eye twitching when he realized it was just Kagome laughing at him.

"I don't expect anything from you, especially when you try to compare yourself to Sesshoumaru." She said, watching his eye turn slightly red.

_And don't expect more than he can give._

Resting her head on his chest, Kagome cuddled up to him as the team continued their training.

"Besides, why would you want to become like the ice-prince brother of mine?" she asked, laughing at the thought of Kakashi seeing Sesshoumaru as his competition.

Kakashi just kept his mouth shut and carried on with a lazy look.

* * *

I know I haven't updated this past week. So, I'm going to try and finish this drabble by this weekend and start on a new story.

So, I hope you enjoy!

Please review; it does encourage me to write more.


	6. Coaster of emotions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto.

**Summary: **Kagome and Kakashi inter-connected drabbles.

Coaster of emotions

The moment he discovered who that silver haired demon was, explanations of customs and background history was thrown at him. He sighed softly; head leaned back as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He now, was on his way to the Palace of the Moon to ask her brother for permission to court her properly. If only he could have done this quickly and without any mishaps. But faith had a cruel sense of humor.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei do you think they'll serve ramen there!" Naruto yelled from a few feet behind.

Being their team leader, he had to bring them along for training experience. Yet, at this very moment, he wanted to tie Naruto's feet together and hang him upside from a branch. It's been almost a week since they've been traveling on foot and if they continued for the rest of the day without break, they should arrive by dawn.

The rest of the walk was long but they finally reached the gates of the Palace. The teens stared up at the castle in awe, Naruto voicing his opinion vocally.

"WOW Kagome-nee! Is there where you live?" he asked with excitement. Kagome only nodded, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

The guards stopped the group, sniffing softly before recognizing Kagome's scent and bowing. The Konohagakure shinobis realized that this area was overrun with demons and it left the hair on their skin rising.

"Kagome-hime, welcome back. Sura already has four rooms ready for your guests."

"Hime! Kagome you're a princess?" Naruto was jumping around Kagome, ecstatic that he got a sister figure that was royalty. They followed a girl around the age of fifteen with brown hair and green eyes. She had brown cat ears tipped with black on top of her head and a brown tail peeking out from under her kimono. Naruto easily conversed with the neko demon as she led them to their rooms.

Kagome smiled the biggest smile she could muster. It felt good to be home and the fact that Kakashi was here as well made everything a thousand times better. She wrapped her hand around his arm and leaned her head on shoulder as they continued to walk down the hall. Kakashi being with here filled her entire being with happiness.

_Smile when he makes you happy,_

Kagome watched with unveiled amusement as Inuyasha and Naruto fought over the ramen. They already went through ten bowls each and they were still trying to out eat one another. Naruto used his sexy jutsu, resulting in Inuyasha falling back in shock. Falling out of her chair, Kagome laughed heartedly. She hugged Inuyasha tightly, tweaking his dog-ears as it swiveled to listen around.

Kakashi, hearing of their past relationships, stared at Inuyasha with his sharigan activated. Wrapping an arm around Kagome, he pulled her back in a possessive embrace and pressed his lips against hers.

Surprised, Kagome squeaked softly then pushed Kakashi away, her face red flushed with anger. Poking her index finger into his chest repeatedly, she started to chew him out.

"KAKASHI HATAKE, What are you thinking? I am not here for you to grab me like a property! I love you but you need to rein that possessiveness sometimes. If I wasn't a miko, I would've sworn you were part inu with that trait!"

_Yell when he makes you mad,_

Sitting outside in the garden, Kagome watched Shippo run around like a little child despite the fact that he's well over three hundred. Dusting off her kimono, she held her hand out for Shippo to grasp as they made their way over to the dojo.

'_Clash'_

_Dodge_

'_Clash'_

'_Lunge'_

Naruto sat on the sidelines with Sasuke Sakura, jaws hanging as they watched their sensei fight with the demon lord. Well, except for Sasuke; he sat there seething with the urge to train and push himself to reach a level the taiyoukai before him has accomplished. At this point, Kakashi was dripping with sweat, sharigan activated. It was useless, his intended's aniki didn't use jutsus he could copy and he was extremely fast.

With three shurikens in hand, he flew them at Sesshomaru, executing a shadow clone jutsu immediately afterwards.

Sesshomaru stood where he was, swinging Tensaiga to block all three shurikens. Staring at the 20 clones the Jounin conjured up, he gave a smirk that sent chills down everyone's spines.

With his middle and index finger, he slashed through half of the clones with his acid whip from right to left then the other half as he brought his fingers back in one fluid motion.

Heavily breathing, Kakashi's eyes widen as he watched his clones get killed off in less than five seconds. 'How am I suppose to beat him to court her?' he thought, his energy depleted.

"Give up human, if you cannot properly defend her, you are not worthy to be her mate" Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin, falling into an unfamiliar stance.

"If it means giving my life to protect her, I'll do that." Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

In a flash, Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, slashing him with Tokijin. This was the scene Kagome and Shippo walked in upon, silence taking over the dojo.

"NOOOOO! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out before Kagome threw her shoe at Sesshomaru.

"YOU JERK! You weren't supposed to kill him! Just test him." She cried out when a poof caught everyone's attention. Where Kakashi once lay, a wooden practice doll took its place. With a sigh of relief, Kagome held onto Shippo as Kakashi appeared next to her covered in sweat and specks of blood.

"He is... acceptable but needs considerable amounts of training to be worthy of you." Sesshomaru stated, which lead to hours of training for the silver haired Jounin at the break of dawn.

And that brings us to Kagome. She sat with the three Genins, plucking at the grass blades in the garden as she watched Rin and Shippo run about. Kakashi spent most of his days training to be able to hold his own against Sesshomaru. Although it made her happy, his determination showing how much he wanted to be with her, it'd be nice to have him around while she was visiting home. Once this trip was over, she'd take advantage of all the time she could have with him.

_And miss him when he's not there._

* * *

This was rushed and probably the most I've written for this drabble.

One more drabble chap and it'll be done. Wahhhh!

So I've started dieting and exercising along with my schoolwork.

I apologize if I don't update as much as I used to. REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE SOONER. Lol


	7. Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Summary: **Kagome and Kakashi inter-connected drabbles.

Perfect for you

Kagome walked along the roads of Konoha, hand rubbing her stomach as it growled. All this grocery shopping was making her hungry. She started her way home, trying to think of what she could concoct for dinner tonight. It's been almost a year that they've been together and his training with Sesshomaru developed Kakashi's skills to the point that it exceeded the Hokage himself.

Smiling to herself, her thoughts started to drift around the silver haired Jounin, her lover, her friend, her everything. To think that being here was a cursed turned into a complete blessing. It was decided, tonight she would make Miso soup with eggplants, to end a good day with a good night and good news. Her smile brightened at the thought.

It was hard to come by someone who would understand and put up with the trials she's hard and still fall in love with her despite her faults. It couldn't be denied, after everything he did to court her, she loved the copy nin.

_Love hard when there is love to be had._

She kept walking till she was a few feet away from their apartment. Looking up from the ground, she smiled at the sight given to her. In front of her stood Kakashi, holding a child around the age of one. The little boy had silver hair and blue eyes, almost a spitting image of Kakashi himself. She thanked Kami for sending her here as a tug on her pants caught her attention.

"Mama.." the little boy called as she cooed.

_Because perfect guys don't exist,_

Kagome cleaned up the table as Kakashi played with Toshi, their son. She could see the love in his eyes when he played with him. Leaning against the door frame, she placed her hand on her belly.

"Kakashi…" she called, watching him look up from his spot on the floor.

Sitting next to him, she kissed his unmasked face.

"Seems like were getting a bigger family sooner than expected." She grinned cheekily. Kakashi had a sweat drop appear as he sighed and pulled her in, giving her a loving kiss.

"Aishiteru Kakashi" she said, snuggling into his side.

"And I you, koiishi"

_But there's always on guy that is perfect for you._

* * *

Well, it's done ! Now, I'm going to start a longer story. Sorry the endings so short, couldn't really think of anything. ):

But keep coming to my profile, I'll need your help for voting on the pairing!


	8. Idea

He's not perfect.

You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect.

But if he can make you laugh at least once,

causes you to think twice,

and if he admits to being human and making mistakes,

hold onto him and give him the most you can.

He isn't going to quote poetry,

he's not thinking about you every moment,

but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break.

Don't hurt him,

don't change him,

and don't expect more than he can give.

Smile when he makes you happy,

yell when he makes you mad,

and miss him when he's not there.

Love hard when there is love to be had.

because perfect guys don't exist,

but there's always one guy that is perfect for you.

-Bob Marley


End file.
